


Everything gotta change

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said hell's other people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything gotta change

The day before the yesterday it was the nuclear winter.  
You were too late. You didn't get soon enough to stop the countries shooting nuclear war heads at each other. Now the world was doomed, and you didn't have a chance to say goodbye to people you loved.  
You thought things was bad enough.  
Yesterday it was the zombies.  
They smelled of dead flesh, pouncing and tearing flesh off people. The worst thing is that they were once people you love. You could see that. They were still trapped here, only a shadow of themselves, but there. If only you could save them.  
But you couldn't.  
You could only raised your shield, throw at the hordes of zombies, saving the people. Even if it broke your heart. You saw them going down, with wordless accusation.  
Then today...  
You found that there was something wrong. You realized that They were behind everything. And you needed an army to fight against Them. You told everyone still alive, only to be met with their tired and suspicious eyes.  
Gave up, they told you.  
But, you argued.  
You could see the disbelief in their eyes. There was pity even.  
Hopelessness sunk on you like a heavy blanket.  
You knew hell.


End file.
